


Storms

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lost Love, Post-War, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: War and injury have torn Draco and Hermione apart. Can they find each other in the storm?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Starrnobella Prompt: “Shuddering violently in the rain, she let herself be weighted down.” Necklace, Photograph, Thunder
> 
> Music: Rivers by Allman Brown, Between the Raindrops by Lifehouse, Every Storm (Runs Out of Rain) by Gary Allan

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/35637905520/in/dateposted-public/)

Staring out the window  
Watching the rain fall  
Fingers caress the cameo  
On the chain around her neck

Standing under the awning  
Watching the rain fall  
Fingers stroke the handle  
On the cane at his side

Looking at the fireplace  
Watching her past move  
Memories caress her mind  
From photographs on the mantle

Looking at the windows  
Watching his past move  
Memories scatter in his mind  
From shadows on the curtains

Sweeping the curtain aside  
Peering into the dark  
Regrets thundering loudly  
In the corners of her mind

Sweeping wet hair aside  
Peering into the dark  
Regrets melting swiftly  
In the back of his mind

Listening for whispers  
Moving the cameo  
Rhythms in memories  
As it slides on her necklace

Listening for wings  
Moving to his owl  
Rhythms in flight  
As it glides to the window

Startled by scratching  
Opening the window  
Retrieving unexpected messages  
As tears fall down her cheeks

Startled by thunder  
Opening his eyes  
Reliving unexpected memories  
As tears slide down his cheeks

Frozen in memories  
Dropping parchment to the floor  
Moving through broken dreams  
As she runs to the door

Frozen in fear  
Dropping fear for hope  
Moving with faltering feet  
As he steps into the rain

Flying through the dark  
Shuddering violently in the rain  
Holding what was lost  
As her ghost returns to life

Flying through the dark  
Shuddering violently in her arms  
Holding what was found  
As his love returns to him

Holding on to forever  
Touching pale hair  
Kissing cold lips  
As if her life force was there

Holding on to dreams  
Touching cold cheeks  
Kissing warm lips  
As if he could promise never again 

Pushing back tears  
Running finger over hollow cheeks  
Searching for answers  
As she lets herself be weighted down

Pushing back dark hair  
Running fingers through tangled curls  
Searching for forgiveness  
As he lets himself be lifted up

Questions bounce around  
Coloring the spaces between  
Asking for answers  
As her hands search for hurt

Questions fall around  
Coloring the air between  
Asking for time  
As his hands search for hope

Falling to the ground  
Speaking without words  
Asking for missing pieces  
As she breathes in hope

Falling to his knees  
Speaking without thought  
Explaining missing months  
As he breathes in forgiveness

Washing away the past  
Bathing in the storm  
Rising to new challenges  
As she holds out her hand

Washing away the hurt  
Bathing in the love  
Rising to new hope  
As he follows her lead

Settling into his arms  
Fingering the top of his cane  
Rejoicing in his return  
As she watches him breathe

Settling into her warmth  
FIngering the cameo on her necklace  
Rejoicing in her faith  
As he watches her sleep

Waking to a new day  
Watching the sun rise  
Starting a new day  
As promises come true

Waking to a new life  
Watching her eyes shine  
Starting new promises  
As dreams come true


End file.
